Core B is designed to provide a centralized resource for neuroanatomical, neurochemical and morphometric analyses required by the various projects in the program. The Core will serve the program investigators in four ways: 1) Core personnel will perform histologic, histochemical, immunocytochemical and biochemical procedures needed for each project; 2) Core personnel will assist each investigator in experimental design and data analysis, including the proper use of controls, as well as development of new technologies; 3) Core personnel will be available to train investigators, research associates and technicians from each project in the use of Core methodologies; and 4) The Core will work closely with the staff of Core C to provide histological and neuroanatomical support for studies of transmitter receptor localization by autoradiography. By providing a centralized facility, the Core will facilitate standardization of anatomical and neurochemical methods and assure uniform criteria for data analysis and interpretation.